Monochrome Trouble
by iSolaris
Summary: My first songfic Zack x Cloud ....R&R please! D


_**Monochrome Trouble**_

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did but I don't own Final Fantasy in any way. If I did, oh God…The things I'd make Zack do to Cloud…And I would get to have Angeal….maybe Genesis too…Lolz.**

**A/N: NEVER EVER wrote a song fic. ****May be OOC….****Takes place during Crisis Core...And Monochrome Trouble (Also known as I'm in Trouble in the english translation of the song, which I am using but Monochrome Trouble sounds SO much better, no?) is the ending song to a very old Anime called Bastard...The singer does both the English and Japanese version and I listen to the english version more. I also changed "girl" to "boy" cause this is about Zack x Cloud. Yes this is boy x boy, no likey? NO READ THEN! Flames will be pissed on with my nephews urine! :3**

**Keep in mind…..I still haven't touched the dammed PSP with Crisis Core still in it. I just forgotten about it. This also implies that I still have not beaten it yet. So I might be vague on a few things or incorrect. Apologies in advanced. **

_Italics mean that these are the lyrics_

_**Bold italics are character thoughts**_

Nothing at all, means the story silly.

**R&R Please. _**

_Baby tonight is the night I'm gonna get close to you_

_Boy you can do everything whatever you want me to_

_Been wanting you so much; I just can't wait for the moment that we touch_

_(Been wanting you so much)_

_**Finally…Tonight we can…**_

Tonight was going to be their first time and how excited Zack was. It had been a couple of weeks or so since they began to go out. It was a long, difficult time for Zack. He had uncontrollable urges to do the most inappropriate things to his darling, so innocent (and virginal) uke Cloudie. He wanted him so bad, since the first time their eyes met. But knowing Cloudie, he had to be a good patient 1st Class SOILDER and wait until the cadet was sure enough if he was ready.

_Ding dong_

Zack got up out of his chair and ran happily to the door to find his beloved Chocobo at the door, who was giving him the most beautiful smile ever. The things that Cloud could do to this man. He was truly the greatest gift from God.

_I dream about you next to me and your lips on mine_

_The dream just makes me cry coz boy you're just too fine_

_It's gonna be an all night ride boy this is something I know I just can't hide_

_(you know I just can't hide)_

_**Mmm….Zack….Don't stop….please…**_

And after those words, Zack woke up from that lovely dream. He cursed silently to himself. It was so hard, to not be able to touch his Cloudie like that and just only stick to wet dreams and fantasies. Oh how he longed for those lips. They looked so good to kiss. He wanted Cloud's mouth everywhere on him so much and Zack wanted to do so many things to him. But…How would he be able to go about telling the cadet how he really feels for the guy? I mean Zack did go out with Aerith and all, then broke up a little later after Zack saw Cloud for the first time. This feeling just couldn't stay in forever, something had to be done! So the next day Zack decided to tell his little Chocobo that he fell in love so hard with Cloud. And luckily, Cloud had feelings for the SOILDER as well.

_I can't fight this feeling that is coming over me_

_Oh my heart is beating and calling for you_

_We can't stop this fire let it take us higher_

_I promise it won't be just one night coz this love is so right girl_

Even with the door closed, his moans were just too loud. Zack was pounding into his lover fiercely with lust in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt his Chocobo but his lust just could be fed without this. Cloud did not reject, he wanted to give his boyfriend what he always desired, even I it hurt him. Even if Cloud couldn't stop the screaming and the tears. He loved this man a lot, just as Zack loved him. Poor Cloudie, he began to bleed so Zack started to calm down and thrust slower….Wanting to stop since he was hurting the one most important to him. Zack looked down on him with a worried and guilty look but Cloud told him that it was okay, that he could still go on. Though still guilty, Zack still continued on.

_I'm in trouble but it feels so good_

_I'm already past the point of no return_

_Wouldn't change it even if I could_

_There's no turning back - I've got it badly boy I'm in trouble now_

_(Give me love again)_

In SOILDER you weren't really supposed to be fooling around with the cadets or other members so what Cloud and Zack were doing, had to be secretive about it. Sneaking in late nights, going out to places and so on. God forbid if anyone found out. 1st class SOILDER with a cadet…Oh my. No matter how much was at risk, Zack wouldn't dare want to end the relationship or go back on anything. Cloud had his doubts but also felt the same way. But if General Sephiroth found out….Oh dear God. Certain death indeed.

_You know you burn the light and turn me inside out_

_It's time for us to shine and leave no room for doubt_

_I love you every way I rock you every night and every day_

_(I love you every day)_

_I just can't believe it; never felt so free before_

_Every time I'm with you, I want you even more_

_Love was meant to find us, leave that pain behind us_

_Boy we can make a heaven wherever we want it forever_

Zack was always laughing and smiling with his Cloudie. They were always together. A dream come true of finding love and happiness in SOILDER after all that's happened. Their love grew for each other more and more. Cloudie's innocence and determination just made Zack want him even more. He wanted to protect Cloud with everything he had, wanted to make Cloudie's dreams come true. Zack was never this crazy over a person in his life, it almost seem like a wonderful dream in heaven. Was this meant to happen? Was he meant to love a guy this much? Whatever the case, Zack Fair would protect his Cloud Strife no matter what,

even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

**A/N: WOW! I was rushing at the end. I had like no time and I was anxious to get this done. It's past my bedtime and I must sleep now! R &R PLEASE!!! _ **


End file.
